El Hubiera no Existe
by Yeire
Summary: Draco lleva años sin ver a Harry, ahora es cuando contacta con él. HD. Reviews? Please?


_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia, claro está, no la he escrito con ánimo de lucro, aunque sigo diciendo que Rowling no me cae bien._

**Dedicado a mi querida Wakatta. Que te quiero mucho, cielo. Feliz Navidad —atrasada, sí, lo sé ¬¬ MUY ATRASADA—!!!!!**

_**EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE**_

'_No puedo seguir así. Tengo que verle, hablarle, tocarle como antes'_. Draco caminaba por su apartamento como un autómata. Reseguía sus pasos una y otra y otra vez, intentando imaginar dónde podía estar él en ese momento. Sabía que la Weasley había muerto de una maldición que iba consumiendo el cuerpo del infectado durante un año, hasta que finalmente acababa con él. Lo había leído en _El Profeta_ la semana anterior. Y desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él, amarle más de lo que lo había hecho durante esos cuatro años en que no lo había visto, imaginarle en el cuerpo de cada uno de sus amantes… era horrible sentir eso, pero sin embargo no podía cambiarlo.

Había sido su culpa que terminasen, había sido su maldito miedo a declarar públicamente que era gay lo que les separó definitivamente, pero Draco seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haberle presionado más, por no haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que le quería, que se querían, y que no se separarían aunque todo el mundo mágico les aborreciera. Pero no, no lo había hecho, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, y eso lo sabían tanto Harry como él. Se querían, sí, pero tenían miedo, especialmente Harry, de que les despreciaran sus semejantes. Draco ya no tenía nada que temer, al fin y al cabo su padre ya sabía que era gay, que le gustaban los hombres, que le gustaba Harry Potter. Y se había opuesto, sí, lo había hecho muy fervientemente, pero aun así le quería demasiado para odiarle —y no es que no lo hubiera intentado—.

Draco sabía que sus padres se habían opuesto hacia su amor por Harry, pero poco a poco, al haberle visto tan feliz, habían desistido de intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión, y él se lo agradecía inmensamente. Al fin y al cabo bastante le había costado a él conquistar a Harry. Finalmente tuvo que…

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que tuvo que hacer.

_**Flash Back**_

_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin_

_Ganador: Gryffindor (para no variar)._

_Perdedor: Slytherin (cómo no)._

_Draco caminaba furioso. ¿Por qué demonios eran siempre ellos los que perdían? Estaba harto. De echo, si el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor no fuera precisamente Harry Potter, ya le habría partido la cara. Y no era que no le tuviera ganas, sólo que no tenía ganas exactamente de pegarle, menos aún de dejarle más tonto de lo que normalmente era._

_-Maldito Potter, no sé cómo puedes ser tan estúpido —masculló._

_Entonces escuchó su voz, algo lejana, desde los vestuarios._

_-Iros ya, si queréis, yo quiero darme una ducha antes —dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione, que esperaban fuera._

_-Ten cuidado, Harry, teniendo en cuenta que compartimos vestuario con los Sly, probablemente intenten arrancarte los ojos para que la próxima vez no puedas ver la snitch._

_Entonces Draco pasó por el lado de Weasley y le dio un golpe en el hombro con el suyo propio._

_-Buena idea, Weasel, para la próxima ya sé lo que hacer —repuso el rubio, sonriendo con malicia y mirando a Hermione a los ojos. Lo cierto era que se llevaba bastante bien con la chica desde principios de ese año. Ambos eran Premios Anuales y convivían en la misma torre, tenían que tratar todos los días y hacer diversas tareas juntos, y no podrían hacerlo si se llevasen mal entre ellos. Incluso se llamaban por sus nombres. La sonrió y, antes de alejarse, dijo—: Hasta luego, Hermione._

_Ella contestó con las mismas palabras:_

_-Hasta luego, Draco._

_Y entonces Draco escuchó hablar de nuevo a la comadreja._

_-No sé cómo puedes aguantarle, Mione, tiene una cara de tonto que no se le sujeta._

_Hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y se dirigió a las duchas. Se desnudó frente a una y se metió en el cubículo, comenzando por enjabonarse el cuerpo. Tenía calor, mucho, y la temperatura de los baños no ayudaba demasiado._

_Al poco tiempo entró Potter en el mismo baño, y comenzó a desnudarse frente al cubículo de al lado, para seguidamente entrar en él. Y Draco le escuchó hablar._

_-No le hagas caso a Ron, Malfoy, está celoso porque te hablas con Hermione —dijo._

_-Me importa tres cojones lo que le pase a Weasel, Potter, pero que no me putee —repuso el rubio._

_-Eso díselo a él, Malfoy, yo no tengo nada que ver —contraatacó el moreno._

_-No voy a repetirlo, Potter, ya te lo he dicho a ti._

_Entonces Harry salió de su cubículo con una minúscula toalla y se situó frente a Draco, con el pelo lleno de jabón y sin gafas. En los cubículos de las duchas no había puertas, así que Harry sólo miró fijamente al Sly, descubriendo un cuerpo pálido, no muy musculoso pero sí bien formado, y pequeño, al menos más que el suyo, el cual había crecido en volumen después de haber hecho tanto ejercicio durante el verano. El otro chico estaba de espaldas, así que Harry apreció sus trasero redondo y respingón, y no pudo sino endurecerse ante la visión._

_-He dicho que se lo digas tú, yo no voy a hacerlo —dijo con voz ronca._

_Draco entonces se percató de que estaba siendo observado y se giró para encontrarse con el muy bien formado cuerpo del musculoso moreno. No pudo evitar abrir la boca ante eso. ¡Joder, las túnicas del colegio no mostraban lo que veía! Harry le miró con ojos brillantes de excitación y Draco sonrió presuntuoso._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter? —preguntó con voz sibilante. El moreno, obstinadamente, se quedó callado, y entonces Draco rodeó con su mano su miembro relajado y el Gry jadeó—. Veo que sí._

_Comenzó a acariciarse y, al poco tiempo, una erección se alzaba orgullosa ante él. Harry jadeó de nuevo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su erección crecer aún más en el interior de la presa de la toalla. Draco tomó a Harry de uno de los bordes de la toalla y tiró de él hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que se pegase a su cuerpo. Y le besó como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo, desprendiéndole al mismo tiempo de la toalla que cubría su hombría._

_Cuando la prenda cayó, Draco no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la erección de su compañero, comprobando que los músculos no eran lo único voluptuoso en ese morenazo. Su erección se alzaba orgullosa y hermosa entre sus piernas, y las piernas de Harry… Dios, qué piernas. Musculosas y tremendamente deseables, y Draco no pudo evitar el acariciarlas con sus manos, haciendo que el moreno suspirase y se estremeciese._

_-Malfoy… ¿por qué haces eso? —preguntó el moreno._

_-Porque me encantas. Y yo sé que te encanto a ti. Si no, esto —tocó levemente su erección con uno de sus dedos— no estaría así._

_Harry gimió ante el contacto y Draco sonrió presuntuoso, haciendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño y apartase la mano de Draco de su miembro para acariciarlo él mismo. El rubio gimió levemente, sin desearlo, al notar la mano grande y áspera de Potter en su pene, acariciándolo suave y a la vez vigorosamente. Y Malfoy rodeó con su propia mano el pene del Gryffindor, acariciándole del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. Al cabo de un rato de tocarse y jadearse cerca del oído, Malfoy tomó la nuca de Harry y le acercó a su boca para besarle con pasión, juntando sólo sus labios primero, para que luego Harry, acariciando su labio inferior con la lengua, le pidiera permiso para entrar en su boca. El rubio, no hace falta decirlo, se lo concedió sin demora, y comenzaron a devorarse como si la vida les fuera en ello._

_Draco tomó la mano de Harry y rodeó con ella las dos erecciones, colocando la suya justo encima y comenzando a acariciar al ritmo que ambos deseaban._

_Sin embargo, no duraron mucho en esa posición, pues Draco se arrodilló frente al moreno y comenzó a acariciarle con la lengua, gimiendo suavemente al probar el sabor de Harry, tan deseado._

_El moreno acarició su cabeza y le instó a profundizar más, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Malfoy, gimiendo._

–_Dios, Malfoy… —jadeó— Más profundo… por favor._

_Y todo comenzó ahí._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y apenas un mes después, Draco confesó que le quería. Que estaba enamorado del "gran" Harry Potter, del cobarde que no fue capaz de confesarles a sus amigos que era gay, que le gustaba Draco Malfoy, que incluso le quería. Y lo peor de todo fue que no terminó con la Weasley, no, tuvo que seguir con ella, y no solo eso, sino que también tuvo que casarse, y tener un precioso niño moreno con ojos verdes y piel pálida. Repugnante. Y encima Draco seguía sin saber nada de él, después de cuatro jodidos años, hostia.

–Que te den por culo, cabrón —dijo enfadado. No con Harry, sino consigo mismo, por tonto, por haberse pasado todos esos años pensando en él, por quererle tanto, por preocuparse por lo que le pasara.

Se sentó de golpe en un sillón y colocó los codos sobre sus rodillas para seguidamente agarrarse el pelo con las manos y tirar de él con desesperación, sintiéndose estúpido y con todo el cuerpo temblando. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, como todo buen estúpido que se precie; iba a coger la guía mágica de direcciones e iba a buscar la del bastardo Potter para hablar con él. Aunque sólo fuera para reprocharle el haberle dejado solo.

Así que así lo hizo. Buscó la dirección de Harry y se comunicó con él por red Flu, esperando que el moreno conectara la chimenea para recibirle.

Agachándose frente a la chimenea, Draco metió la cabeza dentro y echó un puñado de polvos encima de las cenizas que allí reposaban. La cabeza de Harry apareció casi de inmediato frente a él y Draco ahogó un sollozo en lo más profundo de su garganta. Estaba tan enamorado de él como suponía, y Harry estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba, o incluso más. Con las facciones endurecidas por la edad, los ojos más verdes que nunca y sin vestir esas horribles gafas que Draco siempre le quitaba con tanto cariño cuando hacían el amor.

–Draco… —jadeó el moreno, asombrado. Había pensado que sería uno de esos insulsos compañeros de colegio para darle el pésame por la muerte de su esposa. Y ciertamente él ya no soportaba ni un momento más esos lloriqueos bobalicones y las lágrimas de cocodrilo cuando entraban en su casa por la chimenea y veían al pequeño James, de apenas tres años de edad, sentado en el suelo, junto al sillón y jugando con sus ositos de peluche.

–Hola, Potter —el saludo le salió tan frío como pretendía, sorprendentemente, y su mirada debía ser de hierro acerado, porque Harry le miraba semi asustado. Como si ya no conociese a ese Draco—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

–Conecta la chimenea, por favor, cojo a James y vamos —el rubio sólo asintió.

Y cinco minutos después el moreno se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de Draco, sentando al niño antes en el suelo, ocasionando que éste empezase a curiosear enseguida.

–Estate quieto, James, no toques nada —el niño le miró y sonrió, con esos ojillos verdes brillando con la travesura.

–Vale, papá —dijo juntando las manitas detrás de su espalda. Y continuó curioseando. Harry le miró enfadado, pero Draco cortó cualquier posible regañina.

–Déjale, Potter, no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de magia —dijo. Harry le miró a él de nuevo—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

El moreno cerró los ojos, asintiendo.

–Un whisky no estaría mal, gracias.

Con las copas frente a ellos, Draco se permitió estudiar a Harry con tranquilidad, sintiendo que se moría por dentro. Tanto tiempo sin verle…

Fue Harry el que cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó sonriendo. Sin embargo su sonrisa se cortó nada más escuchar la respuesta de Draco.

–¿Sin ti? Bien, de puta madre —sarcasmo destilado por todos los poros de su piel. Sintiéndose estúpido por estar sentado frente a él y no poder gritarle, ni pegarle, ni besarle… ni nada. No podía hacer nada.

–Oye, Draco… —el aludido le miró expectante, esperando, tal vez, una explicación o algo parecido— Yo… no podía decir nada, tienes que entenderme. Estaba con Ginny y yo… le debía muchas cosas.

Draco se rió. Una risa que le salió del pecho e hizo que Harry se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

–¿Muchas cosas? —se rió de nuevo—. Eso está bien, Potter, sí señor. Muy noble de tu parte, y muy estúpido —Harry no dijo nada ante eso—. Ella te quería¿no? —él asintió—. Me parece muy bien, Potter, muy bien. Pero yo también te quería¿sabes? Eres un cabrón.

–Lo sé, Draco, yo…

–Cállate. Y no me llames Draco, haz el favor, es patético. Acéptalo, nunca me has soportado, así que ahora no me llames por mi nombre para sentirte mejor —el moreno se quedó callado, sintiéndose patético realmente—. ¿Valentía Gryffindor¿Qué es eso? Una invención del viejo Godric para sus queridos leoncitos. Increíble. Cuando conocí a Hermione pensé que eso realmente existía, pero creo que sólo lo he visto en ella, e incluso en Weasel, pero tú nunca has demostrado tener una pizca de lo que se llama la mayor virtud de los leones.

Harry se quedó callado, y Draco optó por continuar.

–Nunca me quisiste¿verdad? Estuviste conmigo para desmantelarme, y puedes estar seguro de que lo hiciste. Luego volviste con tu querida puta pelirroja y tuviste un hijo con ella que ruego por dios que no se parezca a ninguno de los dos —y ante la cara del que fuera su amante por una mínima cantidad de tiempo, continuó—: Fuisteis los dos igual de infieles¿sabes? Ella se lo montaba con Blaise al mismo tiempo que tú te lo montabas conmigo. Nos descubrió, y pensó que era mejor hacerte lo mismo que dejarte para que pudieras estar conmigo enteramente. Menuda zorra. Lástima que ya esté muerta, si no la mataría con mis propias manos.

–No hables así de ella —defendió el hijo de puta—. Yo te quise, y todavía te quiero. Pero pensé que tú todavía me querías a mí, y está visto que no —Draco rió de nuevo, con la misma risa seca y vacía de vida que antes.

–¿Qué¿Pensaste que cuando se te muriera la pelirroja podrías volver conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado? —soltó una carcajada seca—. No me hagas reír, por favor, es patético. Lloré mucho por tu culpa, y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Ya no soy el niñito enamorado que besaba el suelo que pisabas. La gente cambia¿sabes? Y yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar por la mierda que pasé entonces.

–Pero…

–Sólo quería darte el pésame, Potter. Ya no quiero sufrir más. No voy a permitir que me hagas más daño —dijo él.

–Te quiero, Draco.

Draco sonrió, y entonces percibió que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no iba a deshacerse hasta que él no reventara. Pero no iba a hacerlo delante de Potter.

–Yo también te quiero, pero no voy a permitirme caer de nuevo. No quiero. No soy la muñeca de nadie.

Entonces escucharon el ruido de la cerradura al abrirse, y por ella entró Blaise Zabini. Se acercó a Draco nada más cerrar la puerta y le besó en la sien, luego se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón que éste ocupaba. Harry miró todo el proceso boquiabierto.

–Vosotros dos… ¿estáis juntos? —preguntó dudoso.

Cuando Draco ya iba a decir que sí, Blaise se le adelantó.

–No exactamente, le ayudo a olvidar de vez en cuando. Lo ha pasado realmente mal por tu culpa¿sabes? —dijo, y Harry le miró todo el rato sin pestañear, mientras Draco hundía la cara entre sus manos y se tranquilizaba. Su amigo estaba hablando demasiado—. Durante años sólo he tenido ganas de patearte el culo por todo lo que le has hecho, Potter, pero eres el viudo de mi mejor amiga¿qué puedo hacer? Draco no me dejaba matarte, así que no puedo hacer nada más que llevarme a mi ahijado de paseo. No te preocupes por él. Vosotros arreglad las cosas de una puta vez y dejar de hacer el gilipollas —miró a Draco—. Y tú, animal de bellota¿quieres dejar de torturarte de una vez y perdonarle? Eres terco como una mula, por Morgana —y, en esa ocasión, miró a James—. Y tú, enano¿vienes con tu padrino?

El niño corrió a sus brazos sin pensárselo y rió con él cuando salían por la puerta del apartamento. Harry tragó saliva y Draco se aguantó sus lágrimas, sólo por un rato más.

–Lo que ha dicho Zabini… ¿es verdad? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

–No tiene ninguna importancia, Potter. Olvídalo. Al fin y al cabo, te he hecho venir para despedirme, no quiero volver a verte.

–Por favor, Draco, no me hagas esto.

Draco se levantó del asiento como impulsado por un resorte.

–¿Qué no te haga esto¿Estás de coña? Y todo lo que me has hecho tú¿me lo tengo que tragar¡Ahora te jodes, Potter!

Y en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Blaise, amplificada por magia, en todo el apartamento.

–¡¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas, Malfoy!!

Y bastó eso para que Harry se levantase y, pillando desprevenido al rubio, le besase. Bastaron cinco segundos para que Draco le empujase y le pegase un puñetazo. Ambos se quedaron parados, de pie uno enfrente del otro, Harry con la mano en su mejilla y Draco mirándole desafiante. Y bastaron apenas dos minutos más para que ambos cayeran rodando al suelo, besándose y luchando por el control del beso. Finalmente fue Harry el que lo controló y Draco el que se dejó hacer, pensando que se arrepentiría pero que no podía detenerlo, que no podría aunque quisiera.

Le besó con la misma intensidad con la que estaba siendo besado, y se desnudaron mutuamente, muriendo por un contacto aún más íntimo del que mantenían, sintiendo que comenzaban a unirse en todos los aspectos. Harry se sentó a horcajadas encima de Draco, y éste comenzó a besarle sudando su nombre entre sollozos y lágrimas.

–Te quiero, Draco, te quiero tanto…

El rubio le hizo callar desabrochándole los pantalones. Las zapatillas —deportivas en el caso de Harry e inexistentes en el de Draco— habían volado hacía mucho tiempo, por arte de magia, hacia quién sabía dónde, y los pantalones de ambos se deslizaban por sus piernas con asombrosa facilidad. Y Harry repitió que le quería.

–Cállate, joder —ordenó Draco con voz ronca, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Pero Harry no se callaba. Necesitaba Draco por todas partes. _Draco_ muriéndose _Draco_ jadeante. Y _ohDioscómotequiero_ era una retahíla de palabras que salía de su boca sin descanso. Sin embargo, Draco no prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupado descubriendo de nuevo ese cuerpo que le volvía loco. Cada lunar donde lo recordaba, unas cicatrices de una guerra ya pasada blancas sobre su piel asombrosamente morena, los ojos tan verdes, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios llenos, la cicatriz tan clara como siempre, pero sin ese brillo maligno que Draco descubrió hacía tantos años, mientras cuidaba de Harry cuando éste acudía a él en momentos de debilidad, cuando no quería que sus amigos descubrieran que era asombrosamente débil. Y ese _ohjoderostiaincreíble_ que salía de sus labios con una rapidez casi imposible.

Atacó la erección con su boca, igual que había hecho hacía ya tantos años en aquel vestuario compartido, succionando con ahínco mientras Harry jadeaba contra la piel de su mano, gimiendo ruidosamente al sentirle apresando y _ostiacoñojoder_ besándole el alma, haciéndole morir con cada succión, matándole con cada suave mordisco. Los testículos fueron absorbidos, primero uno, y luego el otro. Y luego Draco obligó a su amante a flexionar las rodillas y profanó su entrada, despacio, con su lengua, que se movía con cuidado, tratando de no dañarle bajo ningún concepto. Harry gimió, y él introdujo su lengua todo lo profundo que pudo, añorando ese calor y tocando como tantas veces antes ese punto que hacía que Harry se arquease y gimiese _ohdiosdracotequiero_ una y otra y otra vez.

Esa boca, _Diosesaboca_ que tanto sarcasmo destilaba en sus ratos libres le estaba haciendo perder el control por momentos, hasta que no pudo más.

Suavemente obligó a su compañero a alejarse de su cuerpo y le tumbó boca arriba en el suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, sin tocarle, y besándole con desesperación, haciéndole jadear en su boca, debido tal vez a lo imprevisto del movimiento o a lo salvaje del mismo. Cuando se separaron Harry se dejó penetrar, bajando con cuidado hacia la erección del otro chico, haciéndole gemir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía a Harry tan cerca… y éste no dejaba de hablar. Era demasiado charlatán cuando hacía el amor, siempre lo había sido, y eso, aunque siempre le mandaba callar, le gustaba. Casi siempre era lo mismo _ohdiosdracotequierocómotequiero_ y no se callaba nunca. Y era maravilloso oírle hablar, porque entonces tenía plena conciencia de que estaba con Harry incluso aunque cerrase los ojos. Ya no tenía que imaginarle, podía sentirle.

Acabaron pronto. Ansiosos como estaban y con ganas de abrazarse y quererse Harry no aguantó mucho, y Draco tampoco. El moreno cayó sobre su compañero, y éste le abrazó contra su pecho y le alzó las caderas para salir de él, pero Harry hincó las rodillas en el suelo y se lo impidió.

–No, quiero sentirte un poco más dentro de mí, por favor —el rubio accedió. Si Harry lo quería así… él no sería el que iba a protestar. Sonrió contra el pelo de su amante, se estaba tan bien así… Convocó una manta que había sobre uno de los sofás y les cubrió con ella.

Apenas en cinco minutos Harry se quedó dormido, aún con Draco en su interior, y éste salió de él y le tumbó a su lado. Enseguida Harry encontró hueco en su pecho, donde siempre solía acomodarse, y durmió aún más profundamente, mientras Draco sentía su sonrisa contra su pecho. Y entonces, una frase, susurrada en sueños, se introdujo en la mente embotada y medio dormida del rubio. _Te quiero_.

Cuando Blaise llegó con James dormido entre sus brazos y se encontró con el panorama, hizo un movimiento con su varita y los dos hombres terminaron vestidos tan sólo con los calzoncillos —_no demasiado, pero al menos están vestidos, joder_, pensó sonriendo—, y acostó al niño entre ellos, dejándoles a los tres tumbados en el suelo de la sala, profundamente dormidos y abrazados. Y pensó que parecían una familia. Si Ginny no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos… si se hubiera quedado con él…

Pero, desgraciadamente, el hubiera no existe. Y procuraría que no se le olvidara.

_**Fin**_

_¡Hola¿Os gustó? Sé que me quedó un final demasiado abierto, pero no sabía qué más escribir para completarlo, ciertamente. Me costó un montón hacerlo, pero al fin lo terminé. Desde diciembre… ejem, sin comentarios, vamos. Espero que os haya gustado y que me critiquéis —constructivamente, eso sí— si no lo hizo. Mil besos a todos y gracias por leer ._

_Wakatta:_

_Nena, lo siento. Tienes todo el derecho a matarme, no voy a decirte nada. Sé que era tu regalo de navidad, pero se alargó un… ¿poquillo? XD Lo siento mucho, en serio . Te quiero!!_

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_Yeire_


End file.
